familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Nigerian Americans
This is a list of notable Nigerian Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American-born descendants. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Nigerian American and must have references showing they are Nigerian American and are notable. List Science, medicine and engineering * Ilesanmi Adesida, electrical engineer * John O. Agwunobi, pediatrician, public health professional * John Dabiri, aerospace engineer * Segun Toyin Dawodu, physician, attorney, entrepreneur, journalist * Bisi Ezerioha, automotive engineer, racecar driver and industrialist * Bennet Omalu, forensic pathologist, neuropathologist * Soni Oyekan, chemical engineer, inventor in oil refining * Winston Wole Soboyejo, mechanical engineer * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Emeagwali Computer Scientist Sports * Emmanuel Acho, football player * Sam Acho, football player * Kenny Adeleke, basketball player * Victor Aiyewa, football player * Jay Ajayi, football player * Foluke Akinradewo, volleyball player * Josh Akognon, basketball player * Josh Aladenoye, football player * Al-Farouq Aminu, basketball player * Alade Aminu, basketball player * Obed Ariri, football player * Nnamdi Asomugha, football player * Akin Ayodele, football player * Remi Ayodele, football player * Chris Banjo, football player * Ade Coker, soccer player * Ike Diogu, basketball player * Maurice Edu, soccer player * Samuel Eguavoen, football player * IK Enemkpali, football player * Ebi Ere, basketball player * Festus Ezeli, basketball player *James Ihedigbo, football Player * Tayo Fabuluje, football player * Samkon Gado, football player * Jean Harbor, soccer player * Buchie Ibeh, football player * Ekene Ibekwe, basketball player * Israel Idonije, football player * Andre Iguodala, basketball player * Amaechi Igwe, soccer player * Ugo Ihemelu, soccer player * Bobby Iwuchukwu, football player * Brian Iwuh, football player *James Ihedigbo, football player * Jesse Iwuji, NASCAR driver * Chidi Iwuoma, football player * Ade Jimoh, football player * Gani Lawal, basketball player * Muhammed Lawal, mixed martial artist * Shane Lawal, basketball player * Chike Lindsay, kickboxer * Ovie Mughelli, football player * Benson Mayowa, football player * Ike Ndukwe, football player * David Njoku, football player * Anthony Njokuani, kickboxer and mixed martial artist * Chidi Njokuani, kickboxer and mixed martial artist * Ogonna Nnamani, volleyball player * Ty Nsekhe, football player * Uzoma Nwachukwu, football player * Uche Nwaneri, football player * Derrick Obasohan, basketball player * Abuchi Obinwa, soccer player * Cyril Obiozor, football player * Chris Ogbonnaya, football player * Eric Ogbogu, football player * Cedric Ogbuehi, football player * Vince Oghobaase, football player * Chamberlain Oguchi, basketball player * Adewale Ogunleye, football player * Chiney Ogwumike, basketball player * Nneka Ogwumike, basketball player; older sister of Chiney * Semi Ojeleye,basketball player * Alex Okafor, football player * Emeka Okafor, basketball player * Jahlil Okafor, basketball player * Chukky Okobi, football player * Bennett Okotcha, football player * Amobi Okoye, football player * Christian Okoye, football player * Stan Okoye, basketball player * Russell Okung, football player * Victor Oladipo, basketball player * Abi Olajuwon, basketball player * Hakeem Olajuwon, NBA basketball player * Oguchi Onyewu, soccer player * Brian Orakpo, football player * Kelechi Osemele, football player * Babatunde Oshinowo, football player * Bo Oshoniyi, soccer player * Cheta Ozougwu, football player * Chioma Ubogagu, soccer player * Ekpe Udoh, NBA basketball player * Ime Udoka, NBA basketball player * Valerian Ume-Ezeoke, football player * kamoru usman, UFC fighter * Tony Ugoh, football player * Sesugh Uhaa, professional wrestler Music * Tosin Abasi, musician *Chamillionaire, rapper * Czar, rapper * Fat Tony, rapper * Ilacoin, musician, creator of the "Pause" game * Jidenna, rapper * Lil' O, rapper * Kami de Chukwu, rapper * Michael Uzowuru, music producer * Nas, rapper * Cozz, rapper * Tony Okungbowa, DJ * Tyler, The Creator, rapper * Wale, rapper * * Patrice Wilson, music producer * Sonny Digital, music producer *G unit Rotimi, singer Film * Uzo Aduba, actress * Gbenga Akinnagbe, actor * Chet Anekwe, actor * Rick Famuyiwa,director * Osas Ighodaro, actress * Nyambi Nyambi, actor * Adepero Oduye, actress * Dayo Okeniyi, actor * Okieriete Onaodowan, actor * Rotimi (actor), actor * Yvonne Orji, actress * Brave Littlewing * Hero Peregrine * Miles Summer-Pullen Other * Chimamanda Adichie, writer * Kimberly Anyadike, pilot who completed a transcontinental flight at the age of 15 * Sade Baderinwa, TV news anchor * Maria Louisa Bustill (1853-1904), Quaker schoolteacher, mother of Paul Robeson * Teju Cole, writer and artist * Marcia Kure, artist * Obiwu, writer and professor * Toyin Ojih Odutola, artist * John Ogbu, anthropologist, "acting white" theorist * Bukola Oriola (born 1976), journalist * Ade A Olufeko, Technologist and International curator * Vop Osili, politician * William Drew Robeson I (1844-1918), slave, freedman, minister; father of Paul Robeson * Adaora Udoji, Court TV host; CNN correspondent * Victor Ukpolo, chancellor of Southern University at New Orleans * Luvvie Ajayi, comedian and blogger * Kehinde Wiley, artist * Tomi Adeyemi, writer References Nigerian Americans Nigerian Americans * Americans Nigerian